Spring Heaven
by JuneSea
Summary: A blondie is running. From haunted nightmares of blood and truth. A plan for suicide is the only option right? But then something happens that changes, well-everything. And maybe there is a chance to continue living. But fate interfered once more, what will happen? AU. Nalu & other pairings.
1. Death's Door Is Just A Few Steps Away

**A/N: Konichiwa~ My account name is JuneSea, but just call me Ming XD This is my first story that I actually wrote and upload it, so please go easy on me :D**

**I was inspired by BlackLynx17's Suicidal Boyfriend, and I thought that maybe I should give my idea a try. I hope it's good though…My grammar is really bad, I apologize for that OwO**

**I will update every Friday, well, I can't really guarantee that, but I'll try my best to update weekly :)**

**Special thanks to my friends at school and tuition for giving me advises. I really appreciate it :3**

**Warning: I do not support suicidal thoughts or killing one self. This is only for the sake of my plot. So don't follow any examples here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the plot) XD Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Spring Garden**

**.**

**Chapter 1 - Death's Door Is Just A Few Steps Away**

_Vrong…Vrong…_

A blond-haired girl wearing a plain T-shirt, short jeans is staring into space in a semi-filled LRT.

The blond-haired girl's big chocolate brown eyes lost it's usual shine and is unfocused. Touching her worn our pink-colored wristband, the blonde let out a sigh and leaned back against the seat.

After a while, a baby tune rang throughout the tube_. Why don't they just put the typical announcement ringtone? It's a bit annoying…_ The blonde thought to herself before listening to the announcement.

"Next station – Magnolia, next station – Magnolia, passengers who are heading Magnolia, please get ready as we will arrive in a short moment. Thank you."

The blonde sat up straight and readied herself before standing up. She grabbed her unzipped duffel bag and stood beside the automatic door.

Soon, she can see some advertisement boards and the tube slowly stopped. After stepping out the tube, she walked slowly as she exited the station and climbed the stairs.

The sun is beginning to set and her eyes searched for a cab. She spotted one rather quickly and she waved her hand at the cab. The cab slowly came to a stop and the driver gave a signal to the blonde to open the door. The blonde opened the door and sat in comfort before closing the door.

"Could you bring me to The Tower of Heaven?"

The driver nodded and he started to drive the vehicle. The blonde let out a second sigh and she turned her attention towards the scenery that is flashing before her eyes.

_Did I make the right choice?_ The blonde asked herself. She then shook her head as she told herself, _Who am I kidding? Of course I made the right choice._ After a while, she thought back when she first planned her trip.

* * *

**_*8 months ago*_**

_She was sitting alone on a sofa in a HUGE mansion. She was secretly planning something, and she needed to find a suitable location. Before she leave, she decided to sell this place. Luckily, a foreign buyer who didn't heard about the murder case decided to buy the mansion._

_Soon, she heard her door bell rang. She went outside only to find the newspaper which was neatly folded and put inside her mailbox. She took the newspaper and carelessly threw it on the table. She needs to find a place where no one will go so that her plan will go along smoothly. Because of this, her mood had been damped by this single trouble._

_She sat on the sofa again and rubbed her temples. Lately, the city had been guarded heavily (even her 'house') due to the murder case that happened not too long ago. The murderer is still on the loose and she didn't want to risk her plan in case one of the police officers found her._

_A sudden breeze picked up and she raised her head by the sound of pages of the newspaper flipping. She decided to ignore it but one of the pages caught her attention._

_The page shown had a middle-sized picture at the top left corner. A tower, a _very_ tall looking tower that was painted in sky blue and looked like it was made of crystals was shown. This peeked up the blonde's attention and she read the news that was printed beside the picture._

_Apparently, the tower was called The Tower of Heaven, which was once a tourist attention. Keyword,_ once. _The police found out that there were drug sellers who were in the dark doing their 'black' business and they were arrested. They decided that to make the tower off limits to anyone who approach it for a period of time._

Maybe…this is the perfect place to rest in peace, _the blonde thought to herself. She then smirked slightly, and said: "That settles it!"_

* * *

Letting out a third sigh, she remembered the events that have occurred in the past few months. Luck was not on her side. The foreign buyer ended up hearing about _the _incident and refused to sign the contract. She was angry and had an all-out argument, stating that he should _never _go back to a promise. After a few days, the buyer reluctantly signed the contract, but not before the blonde was pursued to drop the price by a few hundred thousand jewels.

She never expected it is _that _complicated to sell a mansion. In truth the buyer was a scaredy-cat as well. He wanted the blonde to live in the mansion for the past 8 months with him, saying that he needs a guide to guide him and his family that will be coming in a few weeks. At first, the blonde angrily refused but gave in when the buyer was threatening her to tear the contract paper, making the contract unusable.

She was lucky that the buyer was _not _a pervert, or else she will be in danger. Even so, she stayed inside her room and only comes out when she needed to eat, go to the bathroom or watch TV. She had nothing to do in that boring hell hole, only writing a letter to her mom every few days, reading her stack of novels, using her laptop to read novels available online, and sleep. How she survived in _that_ place, the blonde had no idea either.

Finally, the buyer decided to let the blonde go last week and she packed her things happily in her duffel bag (including her laptop, how she managed to stuff everything inside a duffel bag is a mystery, so don't ask). She practically skipped away when she left the mansion.

There's quite a distance between her hometown and Magnolia. She didn't want to waste too much money on airplane tickets, so she decided to switch trains every so often. It had took her one week to come here, and she decided that _this_ is the _last _place she will stay before going to _another_ world.

The cab finally came to a stop and that broke the blonde from her thinking. She looked through the window and saw that is was already dark outside. She then paid the fees, and told the driver to keep the change. The driver thanked her with a soft smile as she went out of the cab.

As she stepped out, she saw the tower that she had been longing to come for the last few months. Even though it's the night, she could still see the walls that looked like crystals glowing a dim blue light. Her head turned to the entrance and saw a big NO CROSSING signboard stuck in the middle of the entrance.

Seeing there is no possibility to jump over the _big _signboard, the blonde walked around the tower and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw there was a black-colored door located there.

She hurried over and prayed that the door is not locked. Much to her joy and surprise, the black door opened with no difficulty. She quickly went inside and closed the door softly, hoping that no one saw her sneaked in.

She explored the base of the tower as she walked slowly. When she turned around the corner, she came face to face an elevator door. The blonde raised her hand and pressed the UP button, waiting the elevator door to open up.

A few moments later, the elevator door opened and she stepped inside. She glanced at the buttons full with different numbers on the right side of the elevator. Her eyes scanned for the highest floor, and she saw a button labeled _Staffs Only_. She decided to visit that particular floor, which is floor 60. She waited patiently as the elevator brings her up to the floor in a moderate speed.

When she counted to 40, the elevator door opened, revealing a beautiful sky scenery of Magnolia. She was beyond happy to see that this floor was roofless, showing the sky full of stars. Her eyes traveled around, not a moment too soon she found out that there was no protection bars around the edges of the floor.

_The plan is going so well… _She smiled softly as she ran towards the right corner edge. She stopped herself just a few steps away from the edge. With slow movements, she put her bag on the floor and she stared at the scenery.

The streets of Magnolia was filled with many, many people. Shouting voices could be heard even from that height. The light of the buildings was mostly on. The roads, the highways were occupied by different kinds of vehicle. In other words, Magnolia is as busy as ever.

She closed her eyes, feeling the wind that blew around her. She didn't realize a tear escaped from her reopened eyes and slide down her cheek. _This is it… _She clenched her fists tightly. She said to no one in particular, "This is the end of my trip."

After what felt like hours, she lifted her right foot, and took a step in front. Her memories flew back to her head, remembering all the good times she shared with her family.

Second step, she was already at the edge. One more step and everything will be over.

"Sayonara…" She lifted her right foot again, stepping on thin air. She was about to fall, and she felt glad that no one was there to sto-

_Thug. _

Her eyes opened in shock, feeling something, or someone grabbing her hand.

There was someone who was stopping her.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**OMAKE – CHAPTER 1**

***This omake occurred during the blonde's stay with the buyer and his family in the mansion***

The blonde stepped outside he room and walked like a drunken man towards the kitchen. After staying up late to read her novels, the blonde decided to drink a glass of water before heading to bed.

She entered the kitchen (not after nearly tripping a few times) and yanked the fridge door open. She took a plastic bottle and poured the water into a glass. She then drank everything with several gulps and put back the plastic bottle. She was too lazy to wash the glass so she just placed it in the sink.

The blonde didn't realize that the buyer's only daughter came to the kitchen as well. When she turned around, she saw the girl was rubbing her eyes.

The girl felt someone staring at her and looked up to see a ghostly white skin girl with blond hair. The skin looked even more pale when the moonlight shined on her.

The girl seemed to forgot that the blonde stayed here and she stared back at the blonde with a pale white face and wide black eyes.

Silence.

Not a moment too soon, the girl let out a hysterical shriek.

"MOM! DAD! I SAW A GHOST IN THE HOUSE!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and ignored the girl, walking back to her room. She heard a door yanked open with a strong force when she just closed her door.

"WHAT! REALLY?! I KNEW IT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT THIS MANSION!"

"Sweetie, there are no such things as ghosts."

"B-BUT, I SAW 'HER' WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"QUICK! PACK OUR THINGS AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"

"DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF, YOU OLD MAN!"

She heard a loud SMACK and a THUD later on. She assumed that it was the buyer's wife that 'calmed' her husband down.

The blonde grabbed the blanket that was lying beside her and pull it over her head. She slept peacefully as the wife was comforting her daughter who was crying with soothing words.

* * *

**And I'm done! Wow, I think it had over 2000 words OwO**

**I'll meet you guys again next week!**

**Bye-bye~**

***R & R please :3**

**-MING LOGGED OUT**


	2. Interruption Strikes!

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I typed the wrong title…It should be [Spring Heaven], not Garden XD**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading my story! I really, really am glad that someone is reading my story :D I almost cried in joy when I saw that some people had favorite and followed my story ;D In return, I decided to update another chapter today, and the following Friday you will be expecting Chapter 3 XD**

**I didn't mention it in the last chapter, but the cover doesn't belong to me. I just saw it in Google and used it OwO**

**I know the first chapter was a little boring, but I promise the story will get interesting in the future chapters. So please bear with it :3**

**Once more, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes :) No harsh flames please .  
**

**Quick note: I do not mean to offend any pyromaniac that exist in this world =D**

**Warning: I do not support suicidal thoughts or killing one self. This is only for the sake of my plot. So don't follow any examples here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the plot) XD Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spring Heaven**

**.**

**Chapter 2 - Interruption Strikes!**

The blonde's eyes traveled below her, seeing the busy streets of Magnolia right under her feet.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

She could clearly feel, no hear, her heart thumping really, really fast.

"Wha- What?"

That someone was still not letting her go, and it seems like him or her tighten his or her hold on the blonde.

The blonde had several questions running in her head. But the question is, who was the one preventing her from falling? _Is it one of the drug sellers?_ _I thought they were already arrested… Did one of the officers left one here?_

Her head slowly turned to the side, hoping to see who was the one that stopped her plans. She decided that if that person looked like a drug seller, he (or she? Who knows? A drug seller can be a woman as well) is going to suffer a kick at the groin.

Her eyes widened in shock as she took in that person's appearance.

A teenage boy looked about the same age as the blonde, 15 or 16, was staring at her with his onyx eyes. But what make her shock was that the boy had pink hair. PINK. _Who the hell dyes their head in pink?_ The blonde thought.

The boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a long-sleeved red jacket, matching black pants and sandals. _Wait a moment._ She squinted her eyes and saw something unusual. The boy wrapped his neck with a white muffler that had a pattern that is similar to scales, and that made him stood out even more. _Isn't it Summer now? Who would wear a muffler during Summer?_

The blonde snapped back to reality as the boy pulled her. The boy led them away from the edge, and his legs stopped beside the blonde's bag. Only then the boy reluctantly let go of his grasp on the blonde.

Anger slowly bubbled inside the blonde's body_. How dare he ruined my plan?! How can a stranger interrupted a plan that goes so well?!_

The blonde started with a trembling voice. "Why… Why did you stop me?!" She glared at the boy with eyes that showed the pure anger resided in her. "You just had to ruin everything, didn't you!"

The boy ignored her outburst and said, "Everyone deserves a chance to live. Why are you throwing yours so easily?" The boy wanted to comfort the blonde but she just swatted his hand away. _Hard._

"You don't know ANYTHING about ME! Stop SAYING like you KNOW ME! AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS THAT I WANTED NOTHING BUT TO DIE!" The blonde swiftly lifted her bag and rushed to the elevator.

The blonde didn't realize that one of her letters that was meant for her mother fell out of the bag in that swift movement. The letter landed at the boy's feet and he picked it up with a questioning look.

The boy turned to the elevator only to find the blonde was already gone. He shrugged, and stuffed the letter in his pocket. Lifting his head to gaze at the stars one last time, he dragged his feet towards the elevator, his brain thinking about the blonde.

* * *

The blonde roomed around the streets of Magnolia. She wanted to punch that jerk who stopped her plans but held the anger. She muttered something under her breath, somewhere along the lines of "Stupid…Idiot…Damn pink-haired bastard…Jerk…Dope…"

Sighing, she searched for a hotel, wanted to lay her back on a soft mattress. Soon, she found a hotel named Blue Pegasus. Right after she stepped inside the huge building, she was greeted by a good-looking gentleman with golden brown hair. The gentleman's eyes seemed to sparkle as he bowed.

"Hello, my name is Hibiki Lates, the manager of the hotel. Is this the first time you stayed in this hotel?"

The blonde eyed the gentleman before nodding her head. The gentleman smiled, lifted his right hand and pointed towards a grand-looking counter. "You can register your stay over there. By the way, you look stunning today," the man winked at her.

The blonde ignored his compliment and walked straight to the counter. The blonde also failed to notice that hurt look of the manager. Hibiki's face darkened, walked towards one of the corners of the hotel, and crouched there, sulking. Some of the employees saw this and sweatdropped.

When the blonde reached the counter, a cute looking young man with sun-kissed hair was typing something into the computer. The blonde decided to speak first, seeing the man was concentrating on his paperwork.

"Ano…Excuse me, but I want to register my stay here."

The man looked up, showing his bright smile when he saw the blonde. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I feel guilty for not noticing a pretty face." _It's another flirting man…_ The blonde inwardly cringed.

"So, which type of room that you would like to stay? We have normal rooms and VIP rooms for singles."

The blonde thought for a moment, and answered a few seconds later. "I would like to stay in a normal room for a day."

The man nodded, typing for a few times and finally handing a room card for the blonde. "In case you haven't notice my name tag, I am Eve Tearm. If you wish to extend your stay, please feel free to ask me. I'll always be at the counter when you need my assistance. Oh, and your room is on floor 7, room 712." Eve said with a smile.

The blonde said "thank you" with a soft voice. Before turning to the elevator, she asked Eve, "Don't I need to pay first?"

Eve shook his head, replying to the blonde's question, "You may pay after you finish your stay."

The blonde mumbled an "oh" while nodding her head. She turned away, and headed towards the elevator. She did the usual thing, waiting for a moment, and the elevator door opened within a few seconds.

The blonde just stood there, without pressing her floor number. She spaced out rather fast, thinking about the boy.

Just when the door was about to close, she heard a voice, "Wait! Wait! Don't close the door yet!"

The blonde quickly pressed the OPEN button, waiting for whoever wanted to come in. Her mind not leaving the boy, she didn't notice a big golden-painted trolley full of luggage and bags of different sizes.

"Excuse me sir." The bellboy said.

She came back to reality, saying nothing to the bellboy while stepping aside to give some space for him. The bellboy entered with his face being blocked by the trolley.

"Which floor are you heading?" The bellboy asked.

"Floor 7," the blonde replied.

The bellboy pressed the buttons with the numbers 7 and 12 in her place. The elevator started to go up, with nothing to do, she tapped her feet according to the beat that had been ringing inside her head.

Suddenly, the bellboy's head which was lowered to stare at the floor, jerked up. He quickly looked at his right, where the blonde was standing.

The blonde noticed the bellboy's eyes were on her. She stared him back, and she thought it must be her head that was playing tricks with her, but she could swear that she saw the man's cheek was tinted with a shade of pink.

"I-I'm really sorry for mistaking you for a sir, young lady!" The bellboy immediately bowed to her, causing her to fidget in her place.

"It's okay. Apology accepted."

"Thank you very much. I'm Ren Akatsuki," said the bellboy STILL staring at her. She tapped her foot even more loudly to get rid of the awkward silence.

_How long is he gonna stare at me?_ Thought the blonde anxiously. Out of nowhere, Ren leaned to her, making his face to be several inches only from the blonde's. This caused the blonde to have a slight red face due to her embarrassment.

"How can a beautiful maiden like you exist?" said Ren not removing his face away.

_Does this hotel only accept flirting man as their employees? Somebody or anything help me?!_ The blonde now wanted to bang her head against the wall but stopped herself. She was starting to regret slightly as she thought about how she should choose another hotel instead.

As if the elevator heard her plea, the door opened as the elevator stopped at her supposed floor. She quickly leaned back and made a mad dash to exit the elevator.

Ren looked like he wanted to call out to the blonde but he can't as the door closed just after the blonde stepped outside.

Seeing there are no more flirting man around her, the blonde let out a slightly relieved breath. She then searched for her room and found it when she turned around the corner.

Putting the room card on the card detector, the detector flashed a green light. The blonde pushed open the door and shut it by kicking backwards.

* * *

The pink-haired boy was stan-

_Screeeech!_

**Ming:** What?! Who?! When?! Where?! How?! Why did the story stopped?!

**Boy:** Hey! My hair color is salmon! It's salmon woman!

**Ming:** Salmon? -Showing a mischievous grin- I think I would like to call it pink.

**Boy:** I don't want to repeat myself Ming! For the thousandth time, it's the freaking color SALMON!

**Ming:** Thousandth? I think this is the first time you mentioned it boy. -Blinking innocently-

**Boy:** Don't troll with me! If you don't call my hair SALMON colored, I'M GONNA BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!

**Ming:** WOAH! Hold your horses bro. What are you, a pyromaniac?

**Boy:** -Suddenly stopped ranting about his PINK hair color- What's a pyromaniac?

**Ming:** -Sighs- Never mind, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

Rewinding…rewinding…stop.

Now, restart!

* * *

The SALMON haired *cough* PINK *cough* boy is standing in front of his double-storey house. The boy sighed, turning the door knob and dragging his feet into the house. He passed by the kitchen, but stopped when he smelled a nice fragrance from there.

Turning his footsteps towards the kitchen, he saw a sandwich on the kitchen table. He raised his eyebrow, picking the note beside the food.

_Remember to eat it. Don't waste food Natsu._

Said boy's lips twitched and curved forming a small smile. "Must be Mirajane," Natsu said it out loud.

He quickly ate the food, his smile getting wider as he tasted the spicy-flavored sandwich.

Wait. Why is the sandwich spicy? You asked.

Well, our Natsu here had an odd sense of taste. He likes every single type of food (except one) in general, but he is crazy for any form of spicy food. That's why he hated cold food, spicy food's mortal enemy. He always bring an extra bottle of Tabasco sauce as well when he's out for eating.

Patting his belly, the boy rushed upstairs and pushed the door that had multiple flame stickers. He was expecting a large pile of dirty clothes tumbling towards him; instead he found his room clean and easy to move around. He kept on telling Mirajane, or Mira for short, that she didn't need to help him clean the house. But every single time Mira seemed to ignore his comment and continued to clean his house like it's a natural thing to do.

Natsu threw his jacket across the room not caring where it landed and opened his drawer which contains his clothes. He choose a simple white T-shirt with small holes in it and a red-colored boxers with mini dragons on it.

He pulled off his black shirt and pants, throwing them (again) carelessly. He put on his white T-shirt, switching his boxers, brushed his teeth, and finally climbed in to his bed.

Yes, he doesn't wear any pants when he sleeps, only in his boxers. Not like there is anyone else living in this house. He does not care about his appearance when staying inside his house, he could care less if anybody saw him in boxers during their stay here.

He laid down on his back, his mind drifting back to the blonde. He doesn't understand why the blonde wanted to end her life, and seeing her about to fall, he reached out to her by instinct. He did save her, but the blonde totally see him as a bastard who interrupted her plan.

_I just made a total stranger hate me… But it's worth it…_, thought Natsu closing his eyes.

That girl had a strong power as well. When she swatted his hand away, he resisted the urge to cry out loud and fanning his flaming hand. His hand even went numb for a few seconds for Mavis's sake!

Then the blonde dropped her letter…

Natsu's eyes reopened in an instant. _Right, the letter! _

He automatically jumped out of his bed, wanted to find his pants where he stuffed the letter inside. He took out the letter and sat on his bed. His left hand was holding the letter whereas his right hand was about to tear the opening when he heard a voice at the back of his head.

"Don't do it Natsu! It's not good to peek at letters that doesn't belong to you," said a soft voice.

"Kekekekekeke… Just tear it open! Who cares about privacy?! Certainly not you," a dark and creepy voice spoke.

"No no! You know it's bad! Don't do it! You don't want to make the girl more angry and hate you even more right?" said the soft voice once more.

"Come on! He might not see the girl again anyway, she didn't even know Natsu is te one who took the letter in the first place!" argued the dark voice.

He was silently debating on whether he should tear open the letter or not. And it's not helping when two weird voices you created yourself are arguing for you.

He was too focused on the letter and he didn't see that something was shifting under his bed cover. That 'something' slowly make it's way to Natsu, and without Natsu knowing it, it jumped on to Natsu's lap without any warning. In response, Natsu was startled and jumped.

_Teeeaaarrr._

Natsu's eyes looked down and he saw something he didn't expect to see.

The letter's opening was already halfway torn.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**OMAKE – CHAPTER 2**

***This omake occurred when Natsu and Ming continued their conversation from earlier***

Natsu: Okay, what's a pyromaniac?

**Ming:** A pyromaniac is a person who likes to burn things down for various reasons. Why are you so interested?

**Natsu:** I wanted to know if I'm a pyromaniac myself.

**Ming:** YOU CERTAINLY ARE!

**Natsu:** -Blinking- Ehhh?

**Ming:** You threatened my to burn my house down if I don't call your hair SALMON colored! That solely proved that YOU ARE A PYROMANIAC! -Saying it with a strong voice with imaginary waves behind me while pointing at Natsu-

**Natsu:** Woah! Awesome! I'm a pyromaniac! -Saying it with a wide grin-

**Blondie:** You're taking it wrongly! You shouldn't be proud of it!

**Ming:** Oh hey Lu-

**Blondie:** -Covering Ming's mouth firmly with her hand- It shouldn't be revealed until the next chapter right?

**Ming:** -Trying to struggle and break free but with no luck-

**Blondie:** By the way, why do I want to die in the first place?

**Ming:** -Started to turn blue because of lack of air-

**Natsu:** Uh…

**Ming:** -Started to become dizzy-

**Blondie:** And why do I end up in Blue Pegasus? Couldn't it be Mermaid Heels?

**Ming:** -Becoming purple-ish-

**Natsu:** Oi… Blondie… I think you should let her go, she's going to die by suffocation soon.

**Blondie:** What? -Looked a Ming then gasped- OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY! -Letting Ming go causing her to fall with her face landing first-

**Natsu:** Um… -Poking Ming from the side- Are you alive?

**Ming:** -No response-

**Blondie:** -Becomes frantic- OH NO! I KILLED MING! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

**Natsu:** Don't panic Lu- I mean Blondie. I won't let you get arrested by Doranbolt!

**Blondie:** -Trembling slightly- But, how? We couldn't just leave her body here!

**Natsu:** …I know! Let's just bury her body!

**Ming:** -Resisting the urge to kill Natsu-

**Blondie:** That's disrespectful!

**Natsu:** I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

**Ming:** OF COURSE I WILL MIND!

***SMACK* *THUD***

**Natsu:** -Unconscious lying go the floor-

**Blondie:** Did he just fainted?

**Ming:** -Rolling eyes- No, he just dropped on his knees and died because of joy.

**Blondie:** …O…kay…

**Ming:** -Sighs- I guess this is it, let's wrapped this up!

**Blondie:** Sure!

**Ming:** -Turning towards her imaginary readers- Well then, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter!

**Blondie:** Be sure to drop some reviews before you leave, 'kay?

**Ming & Blondie:** Arigatou! Sayonara!

**Natsu:** -Lazily raising his hand to wave-

* * *

**Hooray~ It's done~**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Maybe in the future I might write this long again OwO**

**Pretty please with a Fairy Tail Guild Insignia on top, give some reviews so that I can know which place I need to improve ;3**

**Also, reviews are like candy to authors. For me, it's like chocolate with caramel inside (my favorite sweet)**

**Need to go now, bye-bye~**

**-MING LOGGED OUT**


	3. Remaking Her Decision

**A/N: Hi guys~ I know I'm a bit late (Okay…maybe **_**a lot**_** late, my apologies) but here's Chapter 3 XD**

**Well, according to my best friend in school (she's the first reader of my story) and she suggested that I should change the genre from Tragedy to Drama. She does have a point so I changed it :) **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them TwT**

**I'll say it every chapter; I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes ;3**

**Warning: I do not support suicidal thoughts or killing one self. This is only for the sake of my plot. So don't follow any examples here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the plot) XD Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Spring Heaven**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Remaking Her Decision**

"…Shit…"

Damn, he thought. Well, can't change what had happened though.

He peeked at that 'something' and smiled when he realized that it is his pet cat that had startled him. He patted his cat's head and it purred.

"Man, Happy. You made me jump just now."

The cat continued to purr and leaped on to the bed again. Happy scratched the bed sheet a few times and began to sleep in a comfortable position.

Happy is a stray cat he picked up with his childhood friend (we all know who _she_ is…) when he was 10. Natsu doesn't want to leave it alone so he decided to take care of it and bring it home. Happy is a very loyal cat and it supported Natsu when the going's get tough.

Everyone was beyond shock when they found out Happy's true fur color. It's fur color is a fine sky blue and it also had white fur around it's belly. But everyone got used to it quickly 'cause Natsu had an even more strange hair color.

He chuckled at Happy's cute form and return to focus on the matter in his hand. Furrowing his eyebrows, he decided to read the letter, since it had already been torn.

He slowly took a piece of paper out from the envelope. The piece of paper was like any other normal manuscript paper, only it is light yellow in color. He then flipped open the paper, hesitantly started to read the letter.

_Dear Mama,_

_How are you? Are you happy during your stay up there? I bet the scenery must be wonderful, seeing that it is in the midst of clouds and up above the sky._

His eyes widened in shock. _So she was writing letters to her mom all these times. Must be tough on her. _

_I can't believe it had already been 5 years since you passed away. I miss seeing your warm smile that could have save me from depression from time to time._

There are tear stains on the paper right beside the word 'time'. He started to worry about the blonde, noticing that this letter was full of sadness that was felt by her.

_Papa and Sting-nii always supported me after your death. I've always hoped that they wouldn't leave me behind and stay by my side for the rest of my life._

_But why fate have to be so cruel to me?! Why did the world let Papa and Sting-nii suffer from that incident?!_

…_It's nearly a month since that incident happened. They should be by your side now, ne?_

Natsu couldn't believe what had been written in this letter. _…So, that would make all of her family members…_

_You must have been really happy to see them again, right? It would be more complete if I joined the group…_

_I promise to go there once I leave this mansion. I hope it will be soon, but that buyer seemed to be scared of ghosts. Hehehehe…_

_Love,_

_Lucy._

_Year X790, 10__th__ of November._

"So that's why she was so angry when I stopped her from jumping. She must have thought that I'm delaying their reunion…" Natsu thought out loud.

Natsu felt the need to pursue the blonde to rethink her opinion about this world. He knew the feeling of losing someone important very well, so he might be able to convince the blonde to let go of her past.

_Maybe she will go to the tower again tomorrow, then I can help her._

He closed his eyes as sleepiness was starting to creep into him.

* * *

"Wow… for a normal room this is quite fancy…"

Lucy's eyes surveyed the fancy looking room for a few seconds. Instead of a cold hard floor, her feet was stepping on a blue-colored carpet that covered the whole room floor.

The curtains that had a galaxy image caught her attention for a brief moment. She walked towards and pull it apart to see the scenery beyond these curtains. She silently gasped when she saw the dark blue sky was covered with thousands of stars.

She propped her elbow on the windowsill which supported her head's weight to look at the starry sky. She could see some of her favorite Zodiac constellations such as Leo the Lion, Virgo the Maiden, Gemini the Twins, Capricorn the Goat and many others.

She also loves the sign Canis Minor, in other words, Nikora. She even had a nickname for the constellation that she came up with her brother, which is Plue. She thought that nickname was unique and nobody else knows about it except for her brother. But since he…, currently she was the only person that know about the nickname.

Her emotions swayed as she thought her brother. Her brother, Sting, was really overprotective over Lucy. Sure, some times that made her annoyed 'cause Sting always asked her questions when she was heading outside, but that also warms her heart for having such a caring brother.

Wanted to distract her mind from thinking about her family, she went to the bathroom to take a hot bath before going to bed. After filling the bathtub, she stripped off her clothes and stepped inside the hot water without a moment too soon.

Lucy felt her muscles relaxed as she soaked in the bath, her stress flowing out of her. "Ah, this felt so good. Like hea…ven…" Heaven, one simple word that broke her heart. She quickly washed her body and got out of the bath. She put on her PJs before throwing herself on a silky white bed.

Lucy shut her eyes trying to find sleep but found out that she was wide awake. Frowning, she turned to her side, and saw her photo album poking out of her bag. After staring it for a few moments, she reached for the album.

Lucy sat up and placed the album on her lap. She flipped the pages of the album slowly as she glanced the photos of her family moments. Her eyes started to water as her sweet memories came back with every look of those photos.

Her hands stopped flipping the pages when she stared at a particular photo. With trembling fingers, she picked the photo and looked at it with a sad smirk and puffy eyes.

The photo was taken during her 8th birthday party. Her father was holding a chocolate cake decorated with blue and pink icings. On the other hand, her mother was smiling brightly as she held some presents in her arms. Sting was hugging Lucy with a smirk and Lucy was laughing uncontrollably.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand while turning the photo over in the process. When she reopened her eyes, her eyes widened in shock as she saw some scribbling at the bottom of the photo.

_To my dear Lucy,_

_Congratulations on your 8__th__ birthday! You're getting more beautiful each past day. I hope that my daughter will not give up no matter what the circumstances. The sweet Lucy I know will have a burning spirit like no other!_

"These… are Mama's writing…" If it's possible, Lucy's eyes widened even more. "So Mama wrote this message for me…"

She was planning to continue her plan the next day, but now it seems like this message was leaning a hint for Lucy. A hint to continue living in this world.

Lucy rubbed her temples as she thought about the question in hand. _Should I continue to live in this world?_

She looked up to see the ceiling that was painted similar to the night sky. She pondered for a minute, wondering about the boy that stopped her. _It's such a coincidence that somebody was there to stop me._

Finally, she stood up, stuffed away the album and rushed outside.

She jabbed the DOWN button beside the elevator with her finger.

She was going to ask Eve to help her extend her stay.

She decided… to continue living.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**OMAKE – CHAPTER 3**

***This omake occurred when Lucy inquired Eve to extend her stay***

Lucy reached the counter in 2 minutes. She panted heavily as she ran to the counter in record time.

Eve was continuing his paperwork, sitting there quietly and fingers moving across the keyboard like a professional. Until somebody's voice caught his attention, that is.

"Eve. I would like to extend my stay here for a month."

Eve was startled and accidently pressed the wrong keys. He glanced at the screen for a brief moment to see he typed FUDGE. Resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow in amusement, Eve deleted it while looking up to see a female blonde that he flirted with no longer than an hour ago gasping for breath. She was holding on to the counter to support herself from falling face first.

"Sure, Miss… Uh, may I ask what's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Lucy. Just Lucy."

She doesn't want to reveal her last name. Her family name was on the news for 2 months since that incident happened and she doubted that anyone who saw the news would forget about it that easily.

"Lucy! I'm so happy that someone as gorgeous as you stayed in our hotel!"

The voice came from her back. She turned around and Hibiki was standing right in front of her.

"Hi…Hibiki…"

Hibiki's eyes sparkled once more when she spoke his name. He was leaning against the counter while holding up his chin. He stared at her with adoring eyes which made Lucy to run back to the elevator. Well, she did want to go back, but she crashed into somebody when she turned around. She fall back and landed on her bottom.

"Ow…"

"He-re, n-need a hand?"

Lucy's eyes wandered to the hand in front of her. Her eyes started to look up and she wasn't really surprise to see a man with a dark skin tone and a slight pink hue was on his cheeks.

"Thanks… Ren, right?"

Ren nodded as Lucy grabbed his hand to stand up once again. She dusted herself after she stood up. She tensed as she heard someone spoke right beside her ear. She recognized that voice which belongs to Hibiki.

"Your smell is amazing. It's attracting me even when we're far from each other."

She stepped back at the opposite direction. She felt a little bit embarrassed about the attention she was getting from the men.

Ren walked to stand in front of Lucy and once again he leaned towards Lucy causing Lucy to take a few more steps behind.

"You looked cute in your pajamas," Ren said without shuttering nor blinking.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face. Eve stood beside her and without her knowing it, he knelt on one knee and gently putting her hand on his. She froze as she felt his lips on the back of her hand. After kissing her hand, Eve spoke.

"Would you like me as your personal teddy bear?"

Lucy's brain almost freeze at his question.

She wants to leave this place right now!

She slowly, _very_ slowly stepped back a few steps. Unfortunately for the blonde, the Trimen saw this and asked her the same question at the _same_ time.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh…" Lucy was already sweating bullets.

"Hmm?" Responded the Trimen.

"I…Uh…" She stepped back again, taking big steps per time.

"I GOTTA GO NOW!"

And off she went.

* * *

**I'm not sure if you can see the Zodiac constellations that I mentioned earlier in the same place, I got no knowledge on that. But, I just put it in XD**

**And yes, Sting is Lucy's brother in this story. And yeah... he was... I know I feel like I committed a sin by making Sting... BUT! In the future chapters, he will make an appearance :D**

**Thank you for following and favorite my story! I'll do my best writing this story =D**

**Yosh, I'm all fired up!**

**Have a nice day and see you guys the next week :)**

***R & R please :3**

**-MING LOGGED OUT**


	4. Blood Filled Nightmare

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 of Spring Heaven! :)**

**Not much to say here, but I sincerely thanked for the reviews, favorites and follows. It made me feel so happy! XD**

**Oh, and I posted a new fanfiction called Butler Café. To people who are bored or interested you could check it out! ;3**

**By the way, this chapter described about Lucy's past.**

**Warning: I do not support suicidal thoughts or killing one self. This is only for the sake of my plot. So don't follow any examples here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the plot) XD Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Spring Heaven**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – A Blood Filled Nightmare**

Lucy ran towards her bed and plopped herself with a jump. With all the walking and running, she was very tired.

She hugged the pillow beside her, drifting to Dreamland in a matter of seconds.

However… it wasn't a pleasant dream… at all…

* * *

"Lalala… lalala…"

Lucy was skipping happily going back to her house. She just went 8 hours of shopping with her friends, and boy, did she enjoy it? Of course!

A sudden violin tune rang from her pocket.

She reached for her handphone that was in her right pocket. She answered the call without any delay, and it turns out it was one of her friends, Sherry.

"So, did you enjoy your shopping?" asked Sherry through the phone.

"Yeah. Too bad you can't come with us."

"I had no other choice. Either I successfully advance to the following year or shopping together. Anyone will change the former option."

"That's true. So how was your replacement test?"

"It went well I guess. I want to go to Scale academy with Lyon!"

"You really do follow Lyon everywhere."

"Well I do have a crush on him."

"A major one that is."

She laughed when she could imagine the pout on Sherry's face right now. Her mansion was slowly coming into her view and she quickened her pace towards the mansion.

"I can't help it if Lyon was always so cool-looking."

"Do you mean the cool as in his love for ice or do you mean by his appearance?"

"Um… both!"

She was getting closer and closer to the mansion. But she had an odd feeling filling her stomach.

Something seems to be wrong.

"How about you? Which high school are you heading?"

"I have no idea, Sherry."

She did consider about going to Scale Academy with Sherry and Lyon, but Lucy thought that she can't keep up with their lovey-dovey moments.

So she decided to enroll in a different high school. It's a dumb reason actually, she knew it already.

"How about you come with me? We can go to Scale Academy together."

"No can do Sherry. I don't want to become the 'third wheel' if I'm in a conversation with the both of you."

She giggled when Sherry semi-shouted

"Hey!"

Closer and closer, just a few more steps away from her home. She searched for her brother, but he wasn't in her sight.

"That's odd… Sting-nii usually hangs out at the garden at this time…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

She forgot that she was still on line with Sherry.

"Oh, nothing!"

Her feet stopped abruptly as she stared at the door that was ajar with a frozen heart. The mansion was dark, inside and out.

Her mind was frozen, her heartbeat getting faster and she thought that she couldn't breathe.

She hoped that nothing is wrong.

"Umm… Sherry, I'm cutting the line now."

"But wai-"

Beeeep.

She didn't wait for her protest and dragged her feet to the mansion.

"Sting-nii? Papa? Are you guys alright?"

She called out to them wearily, pushing the door with ease and stepped inside.

Her fear grew even more when she observed her surroundings.

The picture frames that _was_ on the table shattered into pieces lying on the floor. Shards of glass were covering the floor. Her family vase was nowhere in sight, and cupboards were tumbled.

She stepped over the glass, wanted nothing but to find her family. Her legs took her to the direction to the kitchen, since it was the closest.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

Lucy could hear the sound of water drops from the kitchen.

Her whole figure was already trembling with fear, each step was as heavy as a ton of bricks. Step by step, she reached the kitchen.

The whole kitchen was filled with copper smell. Just like blood.

She followed the sound which was coming from behind the bar. She looked behind the bar with tear-filled squinted eyes, and

She wished she didn't see it at _all_.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia, was sitting with his legs stretched out on the floor.

And he was stabbed in the abdomen.

Holding back her scream and tears, she went closer to her dad. Blood was pouring from his wound and was staining the white tile floor.

"P-p-pa *sniff* pa?"

No response.

Lucy leaned closer to her father's face, trying to check if he was breathing.

And he wasn't.

Lucy finally broke down and sobbed quietly. _What in the world happened? Why were Papa and Sting… nii…_

"STING-NII!"

Lucy cried out and stood once more. She rushed outside and made a sharp turn to the stairs. She needed to find her brother, no matter what.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_Oh no, not Sting-nii as well!_

The staircase was also filled with blood. Or should I say, too much blood…

Not giving a damn to her safety, she skipped some of the stairs, intended to rush up stairs.

But she stopped midway.

Her brother was already lying there, without taking any air.

"Sting… nii…"

She kneeled down beside her brother's lying form, trying to shake him up from his deep slumber.

Needless to say… it wasn't working.

"Sting-nii… Sting! Wake up! Don't leave me as well!"

Lucy's tears slid down her cheek, falling on Sting's blood-stained shirt, making his shirt slightly soaked.

Sting was stabbed at his chest, near his heart. The blood was dried up, leaving spots of blood around him.

Lucy wrapped her knees with her thin arms, putting her head on top of them.

She was sobbing loudly, crying her heart loud.

* * *

After a while, she lifted her head up, tear stains on her face as she stared at her brother's sleeping face.

When she wanted to call the police to report about the case, a dim light was caught within her aware eyes.

The light was coming from her brother's closed fist.

With puffy eyes, she peeked at the object that was in the clutches of her brother. Surprisingly, it was a

"Hand… phone?"

_Why was Sting-nii holding a handphone at a time like this? _

Without any thinking, she grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. She gasped.

It was a picture of a redhead holding a blood stained knife with an unknown expression.

It was the person who killed her family.


End file.
